


Being conscious is a torment

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [8]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lonely tear is running down Charlotte’s cheek, dripping onto the pillow but not wettening the cloth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being conscious is a torment

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Epica, "Sensorium"

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Ghosts

 

 

They lie in bed together, face to face, and not one of them says a word. They just keep looking into each other’s eyes, and Sonia takes in Charlotte’s delicate features, her big beautiful eyes, her straight and cute nose, her full lips … She would give anything to kiss them now.

“I would really like to kiss you now,” Sonia shares her thoughts and gains an adorable little laugh.

“And I would really like to be kissed by you,” Charlotte says and it kills Sonia that these beautiful eyes show a tint of sadness.

The blonde swallows and moves a little forward, Charlotte gasping now, her eyes widening.

Sonia purses her lips and closes the distance to the other girl’s face - only to be greeted by air cold as ice. She draws back and looks at Charlotte; her lip is trembling and a lonely tear is running down Charlotte’s cheek, dripping onto the pillow but not wettening the cloth.

“Why couldn’t we meet when I was still alive?” she cries softly and disappears slowly into thin air, leaving Sonia alone in her bed.

The blonde curls up and starts to weep. The pillow case is stained in no time.

 


End file.
